Balor Fomorian
Blueprint (10.00%) |other_drops = Barrel (10.00%) Receiver (10.00%) }} The Balor Fomorian is the strongest class of all known Fomorian types, according to Councilor Vay Hek. They are considered the most powerful vessels in the Origin System. Bristling with immense firepower and formidable armor, they are capable of destroying a capital ship in a matter of seconds. Their power has made them the repeated targets of the Tenno, to prevent Grineer influence from spreading. They are occasionally available in a Fomorian Sabotage alert as a Grineer Archwing boss, where the player may be rewarded with components, Endo, or Archwing mods upon defeating the Fomorian and extracting. Lore Operation Sling Stone Fomorian-class ships were first revealed in an intercepted transmission by Alad V to the Corpus Board of Directors, reporting of Grineer threats against the Corpus by deploying a new class of "supership" against them, much to Alad V's disbelief. The Lotus however is more wary of the threat, confirming the existence of the Fomorian threat and their imminent invasion of Corpus space unless they can be stopped. To this end, the Lotus sends the Tenno to destroy the Fomorian ships by using special Corruptor substances gathered from fallen Infested injected into the ship's reactor core, which will destabilize the cores and ultimately lead to the Fomorian's demise. The Tenno succeed in destroying all existing Fomorian ships, ending the immediate threat against the Corpus. Operation Tethra's Doom Several months after the last of the Fomorians were supposedly stopped, intelligence gathered by the Lotus reveal that Councillor Vay Hek is rebuilding the Fomorian fleet under Project Tethra, which aims to produce thousands of Fomorian-class ships to dominate the Origin System. In order to hinder the progress of Project Tethra, the Tenno are sent to find the factories where the Fomorian Power Cores are being created. The locations are kept a closely guarded secret by the Grineer however, which leads the Tenno on Interception missions on Earth to tap into Grineer transmissions and determine the source of the Power Cores. Once the factories have been located on the shipyards of Ceres, the Tenno are to hijack the cores and then send them via Liset out into deep space, where they can be destroyed in safety. While initially successful at destroying large numbers of cores, a gloating Vay Hek reveals that the Tenno have only been dispatching auxiliary cores instead of primary cores as believed. The Tenno intensify their efforts in response, identifying the locations of more important Shield Cores and destroying them en masse. The damage dealt by the Tenno hinder Project Tethra greatly, but fail to completely stop the production of the Fomorians. The Archwing With the precious time given by Tenno operations against the Fomorians (alluded in Operation Sling Stone and Operation Tethra's Doom), the Lotus eventually seeks new countermeasures to defeat the Fomorian threat. The Tenno, in their search to find information on Vay Hek's new Balor-class Fomorians, are caught in a battle between the Corpus Ship they're on and a newly deployed Balor Fomorian. Events come to a head, and with the arrival of his new ships, Councilor Vay Hek declares war on the Corpus and Frohd Bek, signaling the start of heightened conflict between the two sides as the Fomorian destroys the entire Corpus ship within a matter of seconds. Caught in the crossfire, the Tenno escape from the scene using their experimental weapon against the Balor Fomorians: the Archwing. Operation Eyes of Blight With the introduction of Relays into the solar system, Vay Hek has unleashed his Balor Fomorians in an attempt to obliterate the Tenno hubs. It is up to the Tenno using their Archwings to destroy the Fomorian ships before they come too close to the Relays. This can only be done by destroying the Fomorian ship's Cores from within. However, with the improved defensive systems around the Balor Fomorian's power core, the Tenno have to rely on special Fomorian Disruptor technology to counteract said defenses, allowing them to destroy the Cores. Current Status Currently, the Fomorian fleet is numerically exhausted after the loss of many ships during the Eyes of Blight event. As such, constructing them is the purpose of the Grineer Invasion missions, with each victory and node captured from the Corpus for 24 hours serving to advance the Construction Status of a new Balor Fomorian. When Construction is completed, the ship will be deployed against one of the Tenno relays, triggering a timed Tactical Alert as the player community races to destroy it before it reaches and annihilates one of the remaining Relays. Arsenal The Balor class Fomorian is essentially a more massive version of regular Fomorians, bristling with impenetrable armor and immense siege firepower, capable of destroying capital ships within seconds. Despite this, the Balor Fomorian lacks a reliable defense against the Tenno themselves, only having the same, inaccurate siege laser cannon which must be charged every shot. To this end, the Fomorian fields a substantial complement of spaceborne troops in the form of the Dargyn, Dreg, Ogma and a support unit exclusive to the Balor Fomorian: the Zeplen, which traps Tenno within an energy net, preventing the Tenno from escaping the Fomorian's deadly laser. Destroying the Zeplen is the only way to escape the net and continue the approach to the Fomorian. Strategy General The mission starts with the Tenno deploying head-on to Fomorian in a distance, and they must approach the Balor Fomorian and eventually sabotage its core. The very first thing players should keep in mind when approaching the Fomorian is to always take cover from its laser cannon's field of view, be it behind debris, along a ravaged ship, or near asteroids; there will be an additional warning sign written on the player's HUD indicating the laser cannon is charged; failing to take cover before it fires will cause potentially fatal damage to the player. Along the way, players will be assaulted by fleets of Dargyn, Dreg and Ogma. While it is not required to defeat them, they can form rather large groups that are capable of destroying any isolated Tenno within seconds and can be a problem when entrapped in a Zeplen's energy net. Keep in mind that Zeplens are destroyable even when not in its range. The Fomorian's entrances are protected with an invulnerable energy shield, preventing players from entering, and thus they must destroy the two of its Shield Generators which are located at both the left and the right hull of the ship to allow entry. Upon entering, they will find the Fomorian Core, protected by yet another invulnerable energy shield. Players must utilize their Fomorian Disruptor as an EMP blast to deactivate the energy cover, allowing a time span of thirty seconds to directly damage the core. The damage determined is heavily based on the destruction of the structure, with each node destroyed adding a 0.25x multiplier to the base damage, which caps out at 5.0x. Upon the end of the thirty second span, they will have to escape the Balor Fomorian and keep a distance of at least 1,400 meters (350m in HUD) away within thirty seconds. Failing to escape will mean death for them. However, if at least one of the Tenno in the squad managed to escape the critical distance, the mission is considered complete. Utilizing Archwing Abilities As of , Archwing abilities are disabled entirely while within 350 meters (1400 Archwing meters) of the core. Previously, Elytron's Thumper could be cast and be stacked multiple times against the core to substantially increase the damage output. Modding it with Ability Range and Ability Strength mods would achieve better results. Trivia *In the epilogue of the Operation Eyes of Blight, it is claimed that the Balor Fomorian was composed of significant amounts of Oxium. *In Irish mythology, Balor (modern spelling: Balar) was king of the Fomorians, a group of supernatural beings. He is often described as a giant with a large eye in his forehead that wreaks destruction when opened. He has been interpreted as a god or personification of drought and blight. Media BalorFomorianFront.png|Balor Fomorian as viewed from the front. BalorFomorianInterior.png|The interior, showing the Fomorian Power Core array. BalorFomorianRear.png|Balor Fomorian from the rear. Warframe Operations - FOMORIAN SABOTAGE EXPLAINED Update 15.8 Walkthrough Balor Fomorian (Warframe) Patch History New Archwing Mod drops have been added to the Balor Fomorian (*final stats available in game): *Cryo Coating (Archwing Melee): Increased Cold/Status Chance *Ion infusion (Archwing Melee﻿): Increased Electricity/Status Chance *Infectious Injection (Archwing Melee): Increased Toxin/Status Chance *Charged Bullets (Archwing Gun): Increased Electricity/Status Chance *Hypothermic Shell (Archwing Gun): Increased Cold/ Status Chance *Contamination Casing (Archwing Gun): Increased Toxin/Status Chance Changed Fomorian drop rates to the following: *400 Endo: Common (38.72%) from Common (75.88%) *Imperator Vandal Blueprint: Common (38.72%) from Uncommon (11.06%) *Imperator Vandal Barrel: Uncommon (11.28%) from Uncommon (11.06%) *Imperator Vandal Receiver: Uncommon (11.28%) from Rare (2%) }} es:Fomoré Balor fr:Fomorien Balor Category:Update 15 Category:Boss Category:Archwing Enemies